Life With Extra Love
by KuramaKing
Summary: In the original story, Naruto grew up with not so much attention. But now, he has plenty of friends and even a bit of family this time. Let's see how Naruto's life will unfold with some family love, and a bit of romance in the mix of things. Rated T but may go to M in the future. Only 1 OC who is Naruto's twin sister.
1. A New Leaf

**Welcome to my fanfiction. I am really excited to see how this goes. I don't know what I really want to do with this except have a few main themes and an ending in mind. I will not randomly ditch this and it will end. The secondary tag is romance, but don't expect toooo much in the earlier chapters when they are just kids! FBI hello? Forgive me the story may be a little shaky at the start because its my first story ive ever really written. So feel free to review or PM me ways to improve the story. Either ideas or even something small such as a grammatical error will be appreciated. Thanks in advance for reading my fanfiction.**

**1/16/2020: Grammatical Error Edits + Better flow.**

Many people know Naruto for being a show about happiness. And how Naruto and his friends try to grow stronger together. But behind this, many characters have grim backstories. Take Sasuke Uchiha, a child whose whole family was slaughtered by his brother whom he held so dear to him. Or take note of when Naruto's parents sacrificed themselves to save the village and their only child. They did this by sealing the Kyuubi within him. These events lead to the Naruto we know today (the show). But what if that changed, what if someone else sealed the Kyuubi into our famous character. What if his father, Minato was alive. What if... He had a twin sister! Would that change the outcome of the tale, or make it worse.

Naruto was a young boy with blonde hair and a pair of sparkling blue eyes. But not today. He was sad, lost in his own thoughts while staring across the city, while on top of the Hokage monument. He was originally going to go meet up with one of his best friends, Kiba. But he ended up having to help his clan take care of some of the dogs. Currently, Naruto's feeling a little lonely. He got into a fight with his sister and his dad, and now that Kiba was busy, he was bored.

"What should I do...?" Naruto pondered to himself. It had turned autumn. The leaves on the many trees surrounding the city were slowly dying a colourful death. He smiled, when a gust of wind blew a bunch of red, yellow and orange leaves off the mountain. It was almost angelic, how they slowly fluttered down to reach the city far below. He was too distracted to realize the footsteps of someone walking behind him.

"Hey Naruto…" The person muttered with a gentle tone. The person behind him was a familiar face. One that he definitely didn't want to see right now.

"What do you want?" He asked in a semi mad/harsh tone. Truthfully, he wasn't particularly mad, but it was more of a method of trying to make her feel bad for what she did. It didn't work.

"What do you mean what do I want?" She said in a joking tone. "I came here to say sorry, it was kind of dumb for us to team up on you like that… Dad said he's sorry as well but he has work so I came in his place." She smiled.

"I just wanted to get trained by dad" He said, giving in to his anger bluff. A frown grew on his face. "I'm even older than you! Shouldn't I get priority if it has to be one of us…"

"Hey! You're only older than me by a teeny little bit. You're still just a younger brother to me." She said in a playful tone.

As much as Naruto wanted to laugh it off, it was the truth. He had always been a softer and gentler kid. And he definitely does look up and love his sister very much. She was some of the only family members he had left. In fact one of the two. But what always eated at Naruto's young mind was that how much stronger she was than him. Physically and emotionally.

They laughed and he smiled as they hugged and made up. "So do you want to go back?" She asked.

"Sure!" he replied ecstatically. They began walking back while engaged in a friendly conversation.

* * *

Minato Namikaze was a busy man. Single father of 2 and also a leader of a village! But he liked his life apart from the death of his significant other. One thing he despised about his job was the 1 prerequisite needed: The ability to handle large amounts of paperwork. Thankfully he created a strategic solution. Shadow clones! Speaking of the topic, he finally decided to teach his daughter, Shinobu how to create them aswell. Why Shinobu you might ask? What about his other child, Naruto? Minato had concluded that Naruto's chakra control is waaay to bad at its current state. He can barely preform a single E-rank jutsu. So he decided to give him a few chakra control exercises and let him figure it out on his own. Once he gets good at this, he may become stronger than his sister.

Anyways... besides thinking of how to train his children to become the best pair of shinobi the world has to offer, Minato was bored. He stared out of the window hoping something interesting would happen. Thankfully, his saving grace from this boredom had came. His sensei, Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin hopped through the window.

"I told you not to do that!" Minato said in an annoyed tone. Perhaps it wasn't such a saving grace.

"Well what am i supposed to do go through the door?" he said slyly with a smirk on his face. Most of the upper ranking ninja enters the Hokage's office through the window. Jiraya definitely knows this and he definitely knows that is has been pissing him off lately.

"Of course, isn't that what doors are made for." He said. After taking a long sigh Minato asked. "Well anyways... What's up sensei?"

"Well I'm glad you asked. So I just got back from one of my research trips and you'll want to hear the scoop." He said. Minato wasn't expecting much because his trips are normally for his books...

"Well what is it?" The Yondaime asked.

"it's about Orochimaru… First off, apparently he had an encounter with Itachi. In our last meeting he told me that that snake tried confronting him to try to take his eyes. Fortunatley, Itachi completely had him beat. This gives an idea of what Orochimaru might want in the future." Said Jiraiya in a serious tone.

"So… are you implying is he's after Sasuke?" He asked.

"Precisely." Jiraiya said. "Although I don't think it will be much of a problem at the current time, I do think that when Sasuke grows, and shows signs of developement that his brother had also shown, he might try to pull something. We need to be careful. If a shinobi at the same skill calibre as myself, get a hold of the sharingan, that may become problematic."

"Agreed. And agreed about how long before Orochimaru might try to make a move. This is definitley a problem for the future." He said. "Sasuke's a key asset to this village. And I want to keep him safe. I think i owe it to his brother and Obito."

Time flew by as they chatted for a bit, catching up to how Naruto and Shinobu were doing. Minato told him that Shinobu was developing far beyond expectations, but Naruto was having trouble controlling his chakra. After they said their goodbyes and the old Sannin left, leaving Minato to his own thoughts. "_I wonder what I should get for dinner?_"

* * *

When dusk arrived, the Namikaze household was quiet. there were two people present in the house. A familiar young boy that we all know and love, and his cute, strong little sister. The first one was sitting in his room, meditating as an attempt to improve his lackluster chakra control, the latter of the 2 was laying down on the couch pleasantly watching T.V. Since Naruto was in a deep focus he didn't hear when the font door opened. But his sister, Shinobu definitely did. With her stomach grumbling, she came running towards it with a smile on her face.

"Hi dad!" She said. He greeter her back.

"What's for dinner?" Shinobu asked lazily with a starving expression on her face. Minato smiled and replied.

"I don't know yet… Want to eat out?" he asked with a smile. "I had a long and boring day at work so i don't want to cook."

"Where are we gonna eat?" Shinobu asked ecstatically. "As much as Naruto may hate me for this, I'm honestly getting tired of ramen every time we go out. How about we go get something we don't get too often. Like dango or maybe even korean barbecue!"

"Sure! Sounds great." Said Minato with a smile that slowly degraded. "Did you make up with Naruto… He isn't here yet."

"Oh don't worry! we made up and I told him you're sorry as well. He's Just in his room." She said with a smile on her face. A light bulb appeared on-top of her head. "I have an idea! let's let Naruto decide where we eat to make amends with him."

"Okay why don't you come call him here."

"Will do!" She said as she started running upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Naruto was lost in thought. He hit a stump in his training. He was trying to preform this exercise his dad told him to do before ditching him for a whole month! He was supposed to make a leaf float on his forehead with only his chakra. Unfortunately for him, he can't control his chakra at all. He thought "_Why can't I make a leaf float on my head while my LITTLE sister can fricken climb walls its not fair." _He then head a voice.

"**Because of me, fool.**" It was a grim, dark and rash voice. Naurto was confused and scared. He was quick to open his eyes but he didn't wake up to the familiarness of his room. He instead, arose in a dark and murky place.

"_Where am I?_" He thought to himself as he started walking in the ankle deep, murky water. He was in a dimly lit room which split into four directions, via hallways.

"Shinobuuuu." He called out in a scared tone, trying to contact his sister who was supposedly just downstairs. Suddenly, energy bursted out.

He felt a malicious power flow through him. It felt… Red, it was contrasting the warm, normal blue chakra that everyone has. He thought that must be his dad's since the magnitude of the power of that energy, and his fathers chakra were relatively the same. Since his dad was the strongest in the village, nothing could match it! He ignored the bad intent from this chakra that was telling him NO as he walked closer. He heard an ominous growl. It was extended, loud and rash. He definitely didn't want to follow that dark noise, but something compelled him to. He turned yet another corner in this dank, wet and smelly maze composed of long hallways. As he did, he found a room. It was extremely tall and there were prison bars reaching up to the infinitely tall ceiling. He walked up to it and then shallow and dim lights just 'turned on.' He then began to see a silhouette of a fox..? A gigantic one that is. It's crimson red eyes were shining in the darkness of the cell. Its cat shaped pupil were glaring intensely at the young boy. Naruto yelped back after seeing this. He was scared, but he kept walking closer to the compelling tall steel bars.

"**Naruto…**" Said the mysterious figure in a deep tone. "**I can help you get stronger…**"

He walked forwards a bit. "How? And how do you know my name?" He asked. Skeptical, and scared. He definitely did not want to get too close. Although scared shitless, he had at least a small sense of security while looking at the massive cell bars.

"**Just come here…**" The beast said darkly, with mischief in it's eyes.

After consulting his mind, thinking that he probably could go a little closer. Naruto decided to take the risk for some reason and took a few steps forward. Exactly on his fourth step, a massive, sharp gray claw flung at the child and scraped the kid's black t-shirt. This exposed his bare front, but more importantly his seal on his stomach. He took a big step back instantly after this.

"**You see this... This is what your father did to me.**" Said the fox in an intimidating voice. "**But if you let me have my way… You can become even stronger than him.** **I will let you use my power.**"

"Will I be able to climb trees?" Asked Naruto with now a hopeful expression on his face. He was also lightly confused by what's on his stomach.

"**You don't need to climb trees. Just use my power to blow anything to shreds.**" Said the fox with an ominous and extended laugh.

"But my da-" Suddenly, all of the ominous energy started flowing towards him. He was feeling consumed. Almost as if his lungs were being filled with a strange substance. The child blacked out for a second. Before opening his eyes and taking a large gasp of air.

"Naruto!" He heard a girly voice yell as he felt his shoulder being rubbed furiously. "NARUTO!"

"Whats wrong Shinobu!?" Minato said while walking into the room with a look of concern.

"I don't know. Naruto was zoned out or something. He was sweating and had goosebumps all over his arm." She said frantically. Naruto looked around for a second to see his little sister on him, and his dad in the doorway.

"Uhhh what's up guys…?" Said Naruto, while still trying to analyze the recent events that just took place.

"Were you trying to troll me?!" She asked with a miffed expression. "Were you faking not answering?"

"I… Don't know what you're talking about Shinobu." He said, being truly honest. Shinobu was still a little skeptical but it seemed she decided to drop it. Besides, they were trying to make up with him.

"Oh whatever. What do you want to eat. We are eating out tonight and we decided to let you pick!" she said in an excited tone accompanied with huge smile on her face and her gleaming violet eyes.

"RAMEN!" Naruto said excitedly. But everyone else in the room frowned.

"Naruto… We are having waaay too much ramen lately. Try to think of something else. That's what me and your sister decided." Said Minato while hoping that the boy would understand. It seemed he did but he still had a frown lurking on his face.

"Okay that's fine… Let's try that Korean barbecue place that Choji loves so much." He said.

The small family of 3 got ready and headed out on a long walk as the sun was setting, leaves rustling and nightfall was slowly approaching. Although the only living relative the two siblings had was their father. The blonde duo kept pushing forwards with a smile on their face.


	2. Field Trip!

**Author's Note: Hey thanks for the Views, favs, follows and reviews I appreciate it alot. Not much to say here except give me reviews I need them because im bad at writing lol. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

It was a beautiful, monday morning in Konoha. The sun was slowly rising along the birds and every other creature present in the village. Well most of them. There are some who get up nice and early, however there are also a bunch who sleep in. The family of the Namikaze household is an almost perfect mix of the two. Naruto, the eldest son, always tries to get up early either to train his shuriken/kunai throwing or his chakra control. The younger sister, opts for a more lazy approach. While Naruto gets up at six in the morning to train, she decides to sleep in as much as she can while disregarding how late she fell asleep the night before. Sometimes she falls asleep at 9 and will sleep in until 10 in the morning.

Naruto had just finished his bowl of cereal, and was waiting patiently for the time until he had to leave for school. He was fairly bored so he decided to finally wake up his lazy sister. His father made him do this every day where they had to get up to do something like school. Initially, he hated it and found it a chore. But as the time passed he started enjoying his sisters reactions. Be it angry or cute. It became less of a chore and more of a slight pleasure or pastime. But there was a reason why Minato made him do this. His job makes him leave the house very early. Most days, Naruto barely catches his dad leaving the house.

Naruto began walking up the stairs, and headed down the hallway towards Shinobu's bedroom. He opens the door to find a decently bland room. It had a yellowish wall. A dark brown, wooden desk with a red chair in front of it. The flooring of the room is composed of wooden dark brown planks which were a shade or two lighter than the desk. And most importantly there was a fairly large queen-sized bed in the middle of the room with a cute blonde, 11 year old girl sleeping cozily in the fluffy, crimson red covers, Naruto walked up to the bed then started rubbing Shinobu's shoulder.

"Oi Shinobu." He said. "Hey wake up!"

No response. He then decides to pull the covers exposing her wearing a green Konoha t-shirt. But, that wasn't what Naruto's attention was on. He blushed as he saw her, in her underwear. After taking a small glance, he decided to put the covers back on her and he tried waking her up again,while attempting to forget what he saw.

"Shinobu." He said as he rolled her from her side to her back. She was beginning to awake. Her eyebrows were moving and her eyes were slowly opening. She rolled back onto her side.

"Whaaaat do you want. There's still 30 more minutes until school starts." She said in a tired and annoyed tone.

"You may be a quick runner, but you still need to shower and eat. And we all know how long you take in there." He said in a demanding tone.

"Ugh I just won't have a shower. I always smell great." She said.

"Come on at least get up and have breakfast. I'll make you some eggs." He said while leaving the room and closing the door. This lit up Shinobu's face.

"Okay!" She said as she got up.

"Oh and don't forget to put on some pants before you come down. Yelled Naruto from the other side of the freshly painted door.

She blushed, after realizing what her brother said. Afterwards, Shinobu was left in her own thoughts for a minute until she went down to eat a great breakfast with her brother.

* * *

The 12-13 year old class was definitely lacking energy on this cold, autumn, monday morning. Shikamaru, one of Naruto's best friends was already asleep before the teacher even got there. Another one of Naruto's friends, Kiba was following Shikamaru's genius idea. Choji, who was sitting next to them was lazily eating his favourite lightly salted potato chips. The girls however were all chatty which is normal for this class. The classmate who sat next to Naruto, Sasuke, was normally a perfect student, but even his black eyes gave in to the laziness of a monday morning. his black, deep eyes were staring outside enjoying the nature of his favourite season. But his desk neighbours weren't there yet. He didn't think much of it. The bell rang but after around a minute of their teacher showing up the kids were getting confused and started talking and walking around again. But soon after they heard the door open. A young boy opened up the door.

"Oh hey Naruto." Choji said. "You're a little late."

"Yeah I had to get Shinobu out of bed. But she was being extra lazy today." Said Naruto "She's coming but will be a little late because she decided to have a shower when there's 10 minutes until school starts."

"You're such a lucky bastard." Kiba said sporadically, while getting up from his 'slumber'. "You get to wake up such a cute girl every day." Said Kiba. Naruto looked at him weirdly. So did all of the other girls listening in to their conversation.

"Don't make it sound weird... Jeez." Said Naruto. "Where is Iruka-Sensei anyways." He asked.

"We don't know he's just as late as you I guess." Replied Kiba.

"Huh I guess that's a little weird. Maybe Shinobu-chan wont be marked late if this keeps up." He said with a smile. About 5 seconds after he said that, a girl with blonde, wet and straight hair ran into the classroom. She was wearing a red jacket with black pants, beige shinobi pouch and burgundy shinobi sandals.

"I have arrived!" She exclaimed. After realizing the absence of their teacher. She said in surprise. "Huh? Where's Iruka sensei?."

"Not here yet. I don't know what's up." Said Ino, one of Shinobu's best friends. "At least you're not late."

"Yeah hehe... It took me a while to shower and get ready. I was prepared to get a scolding by Iruka-sensei." She said.

"I know what you mean. It takes me sooo long to get my hair ready for Sasuke-kun." Chimed in another one of Shinobu's friends, Sakura

"You're still obsessed with that guy? I dont see whats so good about him." Shinobu said bluntly to her.

"What do you mean! He's cute, strong, handsome, tall and humble. What's not to like?" The pink haired girl said eagerly.

"Well for starters, he's nowhere near as cute as Naruto. And sure he may be good looking but that doesn't change the fact that he's like permanently angry." Said Shinobu logically.

The girls kept talking about Sasuke. This really ticked him off. Who? Sasuke. Every time they talked about that kind of stuff in front of him, he's always thinking "_Don't those losers have time to train instead of obsessing over me?_" He was right though. The only strong girl in our class is Shinobu, who could probably go even with the Uchiha prodigy. He was starting to really get mad at them.

"Hey shut up!" He said sharply to to girls.

"See! I told you he's mean." Said Shinobu quickly.

"But that's what's so good about him." Said Sakura and Ino simultaneously.

"Ugh you guys are waay to dumb to be in the same class as me." Shinobu said arrogantly "Hey Hinata! You think that my brother is better than Sasuke right?"

She said this to the quiet girl in the white/purple jacket. She had dark blue hair with lavender eyes.

"Umm… Although i respect Sasuke-san, I personally think Naruto-kun would be…" She said, shyly.

"Go on!" Shinobu said excitedly.

"Ummm…" Right before she was about to continue, the green door slamed open.

"Okay class take your seats. Sorry im late I was just discussing with another shinobi about our survival trip today!" He said. The class lit up. They must have forgotten about it. "I will form groups of three based on lottery."

Naruto took a glance at his friends: Kiba, Shika and Choji. They looked back. He also caught a glimpse at Shinobu giving him a hopeful look accompanied with a wide smile. They locked eyes for a second but then Naruto turned away in embarrassment by remembering what she said about him earlier about being… Cute.

"All right class. Everyone pick a paper from this box and after when I call the number everyone with that one number get together. Make sense? Any questions?" Iruka explained. The class followed with a yes sensei.

Iruka brought a used tissue box with papers inside. He walked around the class giving each 3 students per table a chance to pick a piece of paper. The class was pretty anxious. After he was done he started calling out groups. The time passed and after a few groups were called something interesting happened.

"Alright whoever got a 3 please raise your hands and go meet up with your groupmates." said Iruka. To his surprise, Choji, Kiba and Shika raised their hands. And they all started smiling in disbelief. Even Shikamaru.

"Did you rig this somehow." Asked Iruka in a scolding voice.

"Hell no!" Said Kiba. "How could we? And our reactions seem pretty real to me."

"That sounds suspicious as hell." Said Iruka. "Who on earth says our reactions seem to be pretty real to seem less suspicious!"

"ME!" Said Kiba. The class laughed but Naruto was looking a little down. He wasn't in the group that all of his friends were in. At least he still had a shot at being with Shinobu or maybe even some of her friends. He then called out the next number.

"Four." He called out.

Shinobu's, Ino's and Hinata's hands followed their sensei's call. Ino smiled a wide grin. And although Shinobu was happy… She kinda felt bad for her brother, Naruto. Their sensei called a few more groups until Naruto's group was finally called. He was with a friend of his sister, Sakura and the black haired person who sits next to him, Sasuke. Naruto wasn't particularly fond with his group but it wasn't the worst either. After the rest of the groups were called, Iruka brought everyone on a long 20 minute walk to the training ground. The groups were separated down the path to help the group's teamwork. Naruto and his group were at the rear. of this line Probably around 35 meters behind the next group..

"Umm… Sasuke-san? What do you think we're doing on this trip?" Asked Naruto curiously. He was wanting to get to know his partner and the person who sits next to him a little better.

"Don't care." He said bluntly.

"Well that's a little mean." Said Naruto in an annoyed tone.

"Don't talk about my Sasuke-kun like that." Said his other teammate for this assignment, the pink haired one.

"Why are you defending him?" Laughed Naruto while in shock at how dumb this girl is.

"Because!" She pouted.

"Eh?" Naruto said in confusion.

Sasuke thought this chit chat with his team was very annoying. So annoying in fact that he decided to stay behind a little so he wouldn't have to walk with them. Unluckily for him, his admirer followed him. As the groups walked with each other towards their destination: Training field 19, our blond shinobi was all alone. He thought about that incident in his meditation training. Who was that big orange fox. He had thought up an idea. Maybe it was the Kyuubi that his father killed. Minato did say it was a massive orange fox and was just as strong as him if not stronger. Maybe he's coming into Naruto for revenge. This scared him, knowing that someone or something as strong as his dad, the strongest ninja in the village might be after him. He decided to ask him about it after school today. Naruto was so lost in thought that he didn't see the girl walk next to him.

"Hey Naruto." She said in a gentle tone. This woke him up a little bit. He turned around to face her. It was Shinobu. He looked at her with a confused face, and she smiled at him. "You doing alright…?"

"Could be better." He responded.

"Aww c'mon. I know it sucks that you got placed in a bad group. It happens. So I'll tell you what! Let's ditch these losers and take a shortcut. We can get there earlier and surprise them. It'll be funny." She said convincingly.

She held out her hand as her golden hair and her promising violet eyes were glistening in the sun as beautiful colored leaves fluttered down all around them. Naruto blushed a second before taking her hand as they jumped into the forest.

"How'd you learn about this shortcut anyways?" Asked Naruto while giggling a little.

"Trade secret." She replied with a grin.

They chatted for a bit. Finding this exciting and exhilarating. Leaving the class on a mini field trip was quite rebellious. Hopefully their sensei wouldn't be too mad at them. The forest was getting thicker and to be frank, Naruto was getting a little skeptical on this shortcut. They have been running for around 10 minutes when they've already walked for 8. And considering that this was supposed to be a 20 minute walk it shouldn't take around the same time if they run for 10 and also keep in mind, it's supposed to be a shortcut.

"Hey Shinobu…" He said.

"Yeeees." She replied.

"Are you sure you're not lost." He said, being a little confused by the timings.

"Nope! In fact we're just there. You see that opening just ahead. That's the training ground."

"Cool!" He said in excitement.

* * *

Sasuke was annoyed. This bitch was the last thing he wanted to deal with on this cold, monday morning. He frowned. But suddenly. Sakura, ie the bitch fell dead on the ground. Sasuke jumped in surprise. A few seconds after that a male, from around his late teens or early adulthood revealed himself from the bushes. He's around 5.7 feet tall, black haired and has smooth white skin. His attire consists of a black robe with red clouds outlined with show white line. He also wore a scratched hitaiate on his forehead.

Sasuke's face went form shocked to angry. He was in front of the man who killed his entire clan, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's face went demonic. He wanted to attack him. Since they fell behind from everyone else, no one could help them. It was up to Sasuke to save Sakura from him. He dashed forwards, attacking with a kunai. But to his surprise, it went right through him.

"Sasuke, I am just a clone. Head north if you wish to face me. Your classmates should be there as well." The man said. "Better hurry up before they suffer."

After that the clone explodes via _Bunshin Daibakuha_ _(Shadow clone explosion technique.) _This explosion was clearly held back. It was not used in a way to damage but more like a way to intimidate and scare him. Nonetheless the enraged Sasuke decided to listen to what Itachi was saying by heading north in hopes of finally facing off with his devil of a brother.

* * *

Naruto and Shinobu have arrived.

"We're here!" Exclaimed Shinobu! "And see I told you. We're here before anyone else."

"Wow you're right." Said Naruto in disbelief.

"Hey Naruto… Before we set up the prank… I have something important I want to tell you. It's about dad."

"Oh yeah? What is it." He replied as curiosity filled his voice.

"Well if you look behind you there's a S-rank criminal, and I'm sure that dad would need to take care of that." She said and then exploded.

"SHINOBU!" Yelled Naruto.

His ferocious shout was followed by a kunai landing right where Shinobu exploded. This woke up Naruto and he looked back at the man who threw the Kunai. With mixed emotions of anger and sadness, he charged him. He was emitting red chakra, his eyes turned red and had slit snake like pupils. He went for a strong punch. However, Itachi caught the punch and they ended up staring at eachother. Naruto's demon like fox eyes and his flaring red and eyes with 3 black tomoes were colliding with each other. However, The man's eyes started to rearrange themselves into a complex pattern of crimson red and midnight black. A small black flame appeared on Naruto's hand that The man was holding. He let go as Naruto screamed on the top of his lungs. It was burning him.

The screen was so loud and horrendous, that Sasuke heard this and feared the worst. He was running. He had to kill Itachi. He had to save his classmates. It's been half a minute since he first head that scream and he still is hearing it. As the clearing came into view, and he saw a man standing up and a monster on the ground screaming on its knees. As he got even closer he could see red energy surrounding a male in an orange jumpsuit…? It had spiky blond hair and had whisker like marks on its cheeks.

"_WAS THAT NARUTO?_"


	3. Vigor and Concern

**Author's Note: Hey sorry it took awhile for this chapter. I was feeling a little unmotivated because in my opinion this chapter was really boring to write. I wanted to mostly stay away from Naruto's sister Shinobu at let other people get a chance to shine. There are a few things I want to address. One is I have no idea when to use the japanese or english name for jutsu. Ideally i would use english because a lot of people would not know most names of techniques in japanese, but some of them sound a lot better like Shunshin or Bunshin no Jutsu. So if any of you guys have any ideas let me know by PM or via review. Thats it from me so enjoy the chapter.**

Sasuke Uchiha was in shock.

First off, he had an encounter with a clone of his brother, the man who killed his family, the man who he hated most, the man he despised. But to now see his real and alive self now tormenting this beast which was once his fellow classmate angered him beyond whats capable for humans. His classmate looked more like a demon to him. WIth his sharp red eyes and his extra spiky blond hair. Sasuke is devising a plan of attack whist hidden in the bushes near the opening. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to take on his brother, he decided to make a clone of himself with _Bunshin no Jutsu_ and send it to Iruka to get some help. After he makes sure it leaves safely he approaches his brother and the demon next to him. Although there was a lot of fear instilled in him. He pressed forwards with eyes focused on revenge. He wanted to face his brother once more to make him pay for his past crimes. Even if this would lead to his early death, he felt like he had to confront him. He felt like this was fate, he felt like he was destined to avenge his family in this moment. Kill two birds with one stone, Save his classmate, and achieve his goal of revenge. He decided he would get his attention, and then get an opening to finish him with his _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu._

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled after walking up slowly to him. His elder brother looked at him. "I WILL STOP YOU FROM WHATEVER YOU HAVE PLANNED NEXT."

"Oh?" He said in an amused tone while glaring at him with his deviant shaped sharingan. "What are you going to do about it… Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke screamed as he charged at him heroically with a razor sharp kunai in hand. Despite all of Sasuke's effort poured into this attack, Itachi parried it with ease, knocking the young Uchiha to the ground and ruining his childish plan.

"Sasuke, you will not beat me. Get stronger or else history will repeat itself." Itachi said grimly, while being accompanied with a cold stare.

He then got closer to Sasuke's eyes of defeat, anger and fear. He then whispered softly.

"_Tsukuyomi_."

Instantly, Sasuke's body fell as he turned unconscious. All that remained was a young boy with a look of dread, pain and anguish on his face. Somewhere in the forest, the last hope of the boys: a clone vanished into nothingness.

Naruto wasn't doing so well either. He was screaming viciously at the top of his lungs while emitting a gigantic amount of chakra. His hand was burning, and spreading up his arm. It hurt like hell. It hurt so much he couldn't even move as he was on his knees holding out his hand. Oddly enough, his arm was regenerating the burns rapidly for some reason. It's almost as if Naruto is trapped in a infinite loop of pain and torture. As this "loop" is taking place Itachi looks at the two boys with his normal blank face, but a smile slowly creeping behind it.

"_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu._" He said as a massive fireball was blown from his mouth. He shot it towards the forest to create a fire as he then vanished out of thin air via _Shunshin_.

It didn't take long before help arrived. A few chunin who were fairly proficient in the water release came to help with the fire when one of them found Naruto screaming on the ground in pain surrounded by red chakra. Funnily enough, one of them was stupid enough to touch the ink-black flame which was consuming the young boy. It spread onto his hand. All to say here is that it's too bad he did not possess the same regenerative powers as the Kyuubi. Thankfully, at least one shinobi who was present at the incident went to inform the Hokage that this boy was in this demon like state, and that his hand was burning with a black flame that could not be extinguished. With the power of his fathers space time ninjutsu, he was there in a flash. A yellow one to be specific.

"Naruto!" he called with an expression of worry and seriousness in his face. He hated seeing his son in such pain. It's the worst feeling in the world. But he had to plan this carefully. Those black flames may be the legendary _Ameterasu_. He pulled out a scroll and drew some markings on it with an ink brush.

"_Sealing Jutsu: Fire Seal_" He said as the black flames which were devouring Naruto's arms slowly went into a blank space in the middle of the scroll. The now vanished black flames on Naruto's arms replaced the blank slot in the scroll with FIRE in kanji in red ink. Naruto calmed down a little. With a look of relief, he too, turned unconscious along with his classmate, Sasuke.

* * *

Unfamiliar ceilings. That was a concept Naruto was oblivious to. He almost always woke up in the comfort of his bed and the familiarness of his own ceiling. When Naruto's cerulean blue eyes opened for the first time in days, he saw something unfamiliar for the first time in a while. The change was miniscule. But even with his diminished eyesight, he could clearly see the lack bumpiness on the ceiling that was before him. He instantly sat up and finally realised where he was. He was in an uncomfortable bed, with white covers and a cheap bed frame composed of steel bars. This wasn't his luxurious bed. He looked to his left to see a light brown circular desk. On top of the desk, a vase was present with a variety of beautiful flowers. Next to it was a bag of lightly salted potato chips. He smiled thinking of Choji. His right arm was wrapped in bandages. He could still move it, but it felt a little clunky. Naruto got up and decided to head out. He didn't want to stay there. After all he needed to check to see if his sister was alright. He may not remember much, but he did remember that man. His sinister red eyes, with black decals imprinted on them. He remembered what he did to his sister and his classmate. He may have been in pain, but he at least remembered Sasuke being there and getting knocked out. He walked down the hallway and found his way towards the lobby. He quickly scurried out of the building while ignoring the secretary telling him not to go. He was back to the streets of Konoha, and decided to go back to his house where he can hopefully see if Shinobu is there or maybe even his dad.

The sun was slowly falling down as dusk settled in. Naruto was starving and had just made it home. None of the lights were on. And when he opened the door, he found darkness. He turned on the light to the main room and then headed to the kitchen. He smiled as he turned on the kettle and got his favourite miso cup ramen form a cupboard. He turned on the television in the living room and started watching one of his favourite shows. Although he was worried about Shinobu, instead of searching around Konoha for her, he decided that staying at home would be the best plan of attack. Even if his sister wouldn't come home, his dad definitely will. He always comes home. Naruto might be able to tell his dad about what happened. He is the strongest ninja in the village so Naruto is sure he could help. His kettle was done and his nostrils were pleased by the smell of warm water slowly cooking the noodles and toppings which were drenched in sauce mix. He was getting engrossed into his T.V. show and didn't hear the door opened quietly.

"_The lights are on… Someone must be home_." The intruder thought. He continued walking around, almost as if searching for something.

"Minato, did you teleport back here?" The intruder called out. This alarmed Naruto. The intruder came into the living room and was surprised to see a familiar face. They looked at eachother.

"Oh hey Jiraiya-san! Long time no see. You had me scared for a second" Naruto exclaimed with a relieving smile on his face. He always admired the old man. He was a strong ninja who taught his father.

"Huh?"He said in a confused tone. "Aren't you supposed to be unconscious in a hospital somewhere?"

"Oh hehe... I got out. Do you know by any chance where i could find dad or Shinobu? Maybe even my classmate Sasuke?" He asked after laughing off the fact that he snuck out of the hospital.

"Well I don't know where your sister is, but I was just talking with your dad about the incident that occurred. He's in his office at the Hokage's tower. And as for Sasuke-san… I have no clue. Maybe he's in a hospital somewhere. I heard he got into a coma after what happened."

"Wha!" Naruto said with a mix of emotions. "Well w-what about Shinobu? Is she alright?"

"Yeah she is don't worry. We all went to eat dinner together yesterday." He said with a smile.

"Why are you concerned? It's not like she was in any danger."

"I swear she was there." Naruto replied instantly. "That man killed her."

"The man who attacked you and Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, he made her explode out of existence. It made me so mad." Replied Naruto with a sad look. "I'm glad to hear she's doing fine."

"Say Naruto…" Said the older man. "Do you happen to know who that man was back there."

"I have no idea. Why would someone that strong attack me or Sasuke anyway. We're just kids right?"

"I wont say too much because I don't think I have the right to, but that man was the person who killed all of Sasuke's clan." He stated.

"What." Naruto said in disbelief. "That's the guy I've heard of? Well do you think he's after his brother now. And also, why did Sasuke live back then if that man wanted to kill his whole clan. Did Sasuke just hide and that man couldn't find him?"

"Well I have a different idea." Said the white-haired man. "Don't you think it's strange that he just put Sasuke-san into a coma. Why wouldn't he have just killed him to begin with."

There was silence as Naruto was thinking. Jiraiya is just toying with the boy. He knows the truth about that man. He could tell him a little bit more, but unfortunately, it would be pretty disrespectful to the last couple of Uchiha left. But what Naruto said next shocked Jiriaya.

"Hey, do you think that maybe the man wants Sasuke's sharingan?" Asked Naruto curiously.

"What do you mean? How do you know about the sharingan anyways?" Replied Jiraiya.

"Well first off Kakashi-san showed me his. It was red with these black markings right? I've also heard from people that it's a kekkei genkai from the Uchiha clan." Said Naruto.

"Hmm perhaps you are right Naruto. It is told that the sharingan develops during a terrifying situation. Maybe he is cultivating his brother's eyes for the future."

"What does that mean?" Asked Naruto with a confused face.

"What do you mean what do you mean?" Replied Jiraiya.

"Cultivating." Said Naruto

"Oh." He answered. "Think of it like helping something grow."

They chatted for a bit afterwards and Jiraiya left after he got what he came here to get. Jiraiya thought that Naruto was a smart kid, but he's still just a kid. He doesn't know plenty of words or concepts. To add to that, he makes naive decisions like following his "sister" into a forest. Perhaps he may become like his father someday, but he has plenty of room to grow.

Naruto was tired. It was 10:30 pm and he was getting tired of waiting for his dad to come home. He decided to just go to sleep and catch him in the morning.

* * *

Naruto was sleeping peacefully, Wrapped in his fairly large double bed with his cozy dark blue covers. He was a little too comfortable though. When he woke up, it was well past twelve.

"_What the fuck?_" Thought Naruto in a confused tone when he looked at his clock next to his wooden desk beside his bed. Naruto had checked the date a little after Jiraiya left and he figured out that he was passed out for four whole days. Today was a friday and he still had school. At first he didn't want to go but he concluded that Shinobu might be there. After getting up. he then instantly showered, got dressed then rushed over to school hoping that he would make it in time for fifth period after lunch. He was desperate to confirm if the words Jiraiya said were true and that she was okay. He cared deeply for her after all. The town was surrounded by dark clouds ready to burst. Wind was raging across the streets and leaves were soaring through the skies. Once he arrived he took a glance at the large clock in front of the building. It read 12:56. He had four minutes to get to class. He entered the building and saw his teacher, Iruka.

"Hey Naruto! You doing okay I heard what happened from your father." He called out to him.

"Yeah im doing fine." He smiled "I'm sorry... I slept in for some reason. I guess I was still a little exhausted from all that."

"No worries I know you're hard working and all. Why don't you get to class. I have to get a few papers from my office." He said in a gentle tone. Naruto smiled back and they both Went opposite directions.

Once Naruto got there he took a deep breath and then opened the door. He was greeted with a full class. When Naruto entered the room everyone had looked at him. But Naruto's eyes locked on one person only. His little sister, Shinobu. He smiled, she looked shocked.

"Hey!" She said loudly, with a confused and anxious look.. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked straight at her, walked up and hugged her.

"Thank god you're okay." He said in a heartwarming tone. He was seriously happy that his sister was okay. Even though Jiraiya said they were fine, it brought him joy to actually see her. He cared for her greatly.

"Hey…" She replied quietly while rubbing his hair. "Not here okay?"

The whole class laughed as Naruto slowly settled back into his daily schedule. Well not quite. What about Sasuke and Itachi. What about Naruto and the Kyuubi? After that fold of events, Naruto and Sasuke have been inspired to try harder. Perhaps they could both surpass the strongest kid here, Shinobu.


	4. Growth of the Legendary Duo

**Author's Note: Hey whats up my fellow 10 followers and new people reading my story. This chapter pretty cool. I wanted to speed things up so skipping until near graduation seemed pretty reasonable. Next chapter might introduce the topic but I'm not sure how the pacing will go from here on out. Also if you have any suggestions, complaints or anything else leave a review or PM me. I would be really happy if you did. One more thing to note! Should i do longer chapters and upload them once a month ish? Or do shorter ones and upload them more frequently. I was thinking 5000-10000 words a chapter would be better than what im doing now. I would probably merge these four chapters into two. Let me knowo! :)))))))))**

Shinobu Namikaze loved her life. She was the happiest child in the world. She was attractive, she had a loving brother and father and she was one of if not the strongest kids in Konoha. Although she is extremely talented and strong for her age, she could hardly beat a chunin at her current state. She would need to get stronger to protect Naruto from those attackers again. After she saw what they did to him, Shinobu wanted to make sure her brother would never suffer like that again. She decided to train more seriously. For the past few months Shinobu had gotten a lot stronger. She trained in everything, but focused in ninjutsu. Although her dad was busy, he found the time to teach her a few techniques. She was very proficient in using shadow clones and related techniques. Currently she was sparring with her dad.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._" she said as 5 shadow clones appeared beside her. They all circled him. The Shinobu placed a genjutsu on him. She threw a kunai and it appeared like a dozen of them were being thrown. Minato blocked the one real kunai and all the other ones flew right threw him.

"_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." _A kunai was thrown, and then duplicated into around ten more. These ones were real, not just illusions. Minato created a shadow clone and used it to block the kunai thrown. Suddenly, all of the shadow clones circling Minato charged in with kunai in their hand. Minato did a 360 spin kick and eliminated all of the clones. He proceeded to throw a kunai directly up, hitting the shadow clone which was supposed to be a sneak attack. What followed after was an explosion above the young hokage. Minato then threw a Hiraishin kunai at his daughter, she dodged it. As the kunai flew past her, he teleported to it and got behind her. Shinobu braced herself, knowing she couldn't do anything against his attack. But to her pleasant surprise, Minato put his hand on her shoulder. Shinobu turned around and smiled.

"Wow that attack would have gotten a good amount of ninja. I'm proud of you." He said in an impressed tone accompanied with a smile. Shinobu smiled back.

"Yeah I've been working hard at this attack!" She replied. "It uses a lot of chakra though with those fancy jutsu's. I can hardly use this attack twice. I'm all out of juice."

"You have so much chakra for your age for some reason. Im guessing its your mother's lineage." Minato said. Then thought to himself. "_Her crazy amount of raw chakra would be understandable if I sealed the Kyuubi inside of her, but Naruto has it. Was the Uzumaki clan that strong? Kushina had a good amount of chakra herself, Rivaling my own, but still, for Shinobu to have chakra levels comparative to some Jonin at her age was definitely something else._"

"Hey Dad." Shinobu said, bursting his dad out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" He responded.

"Want to go check up on Naruto's training?" She questioned. "I'm sure he would be happy to see us."

"Sure i'll race you there." He said with a smile as he sat down beside a tree. Shinobu started running. Suddenly, Minato disappeared without a trace being left behind.

In some random training field…

Naruto was training hard with one of Minato's students, Kakashi. Minato asked him to train Naruto for many reasons. One was because he didn't have enough time on his hands to train both of his children, but also after Naruto's incident with Itachi, they found out that Naruto inherited a large affinity to water from his mother. His pupil, Kakashi was very versatile in many elemental ninjutsu, so he deducted that Kakashi would be better to train his son. Naruto was mad at first, on how his dad was training Shinobu, and how he got another, weaker ninja to train him, but Naruto was quick to praise Kakashi. Naruto also obliged to this decision because he was interested in his sharingan. After what happened with Sasuke and Itachi, he wanted to know more about the mysterious attacker.

Over the past few months Naruto had grown a good amount as well. First off he improved physically. His muscles were beginning to become more toned and defined as he gets closer to the age of thirteen. He's now a lot quicker as well as stronger than he was in that encounter, perhaps he could pull his own weight a bit more. He started learning shadow clones and he got better in water style jutsu.

"_Water Style: Liquid Bullets._" Shouted Naruto As he spewed out a orb-shaped water projectile from his mouth while mid-air.

"_Earth Style: Mud wall._" Said Kakashi as a mud wall erected from the ground, illustrated as bulldogs. It completely countered Naruto's attack. Naruto frowned as he fell.

"Naruto. You have to anticipate your opponent's moves. Sure your water jutsu is powerful because you have a lot of chakra, but a water jutsu still wont go through an earth one. Plan a move for when your opponent counters your initial one."

"Well ok-" Said Naruto before getting cut off by his dad appearing right in front of him.

"Wha? Minato-sensei?" Said Kakashi in bewilderment. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing just checking up on my son." He said with a toothy grin. "Shinobu should be here shortly, I gave her a 10 minute head start."

"Dad I was beating Kakashi-san." Said Naruto with excitement.

"Oh really?" He scoffed. Kakashi gave Naruto a look. "Is this true, sir Copy Ninja Kakashi?"

"Oh yeah he totally had me." He said sarcastically. "No he didn't, but for real, how much chakra does this kid have. His elemental ninjutsu is so powerful."

"Well he does have that thing…" Said Minato. "And also I'm pretty sure Kushina's lineage had something to do with it. Shinobu also has a ton of chakra. Nothing like Naruto, but it's definitely around the same level as some special jounin. Although she's not as good at controlling it yet."

"So Naruto, lets see how much you've progressed in your nature transformation." He said.

"Alright watch this." Said Naruto cockily. He did a couple of hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." He said as water from the pool of water started rising. It became around 5 meters in height and was shaped like a long dragon. Suddenly it was fired at a nearby tree. The water hit the trunk and sprayed out in all directions while knocking a few branches down in the process.

"See look how powerful that was." Said Naruto with excitement and a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah that was really strong. Almost a little too strong for your age. You should be thankful for all that chakra you have." Said Minato. "But remember, you're still not using it to its fullest. I can see that you poured all you had into that jutsu but all the chakra that you wasted would have been plenty to take it to the next level."

"Wha- Does that mean I have to work on more water walking?" Asked Naruto.

"Precisely." Replied his father. "Think of it like pouring milk into cereal. What your doing is taking a massive bucket of milk and pouring it all over the bowl. A lot of it is spilled but the bowl gets filled. Ideally, you could concentrate all that milk into one stream and filling that bowl with less milk used, thus having a lot more milk available. Maybe you could even concentrate that milk to make it more dense with all the milk you would have left."

"Its a dumb analogy, but it sorta makes sense." Laughed Naruto. Suddenly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Screamed an angry and feminine voice coming from the bushes where Naruto shot his water jutsu. A 5 foot tall soaked blonde haired girl wearing black shinobi pants, a white shirt with an orange spiral in the middle, and an unzipped, puffy crimson red jacket outlined in black fluffs. It was Shinobu…

"Uhh who is that?" Asked Naruto with a look of fear and confusion on his face. He's been around Shinobu for years, but she was hardly recognizable with her hair a mess, and her clothes all wet.

"I think it's your sister Naruto…" Said Minato. "Anyways I gotta run." He disappeared in a flash.

Naruto looked behind him to see Kakashi gone as well. It was just him and his sister.

"Shinobu listen I can explain." Said Naruto as she slowly approached. She got close. "Here, turn around. Let me do something."

She listened without saying a word. Shinobu was mad about getting soaked. After all she only had good intentions for her brother, did she deserve this? No. But then again, she was fairly pissed by being soaked and muddy. Her brother best do something to make up for this. She felt her jacket getting gently pulled off of her, and then another, warm clean one being placed on her shoulders in a way a blanket would be placed. She smiled as her hair got scuffed up by some fabric. Naruto held her shoulders and turned her around.

"Hey so I'm sorry about that." He said with an empathetic smile.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." She replied with a sad smile. "That was a lot of water though. How did you manage to get all that?"

"Hehe… Family secret." Naruto said in a sly tone.

"Hey!" She replied playfully. Naruto threw a towel at her.

"Go clean up a little then we can spar. Today is the day I will beat you. I can't be standing around letting a girl beat me all the time." Said Naruto confidently. Shinobu took the rag and started wiping herself from the bottom up. Naruto was waiting impatienty but suddenly, a kunai flung past his head and landed right in front of him. Shinobu grinned as Naruto turned around to see a clone of her up in the air. Naruto threw a kunai at the clone to respond to it's attack. But due to being mid-air, the clone was hit by it and poofed into thin air. Shinobu then rushed Naruto with a punch but he parried. This lead to a fairly intense taijutsu battle. To end this scuffle, Naruto shot a powerful kick straight at his sister which made her back off as he jumped into the air.

_"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." _Called Shinobu as she shot a kunai towards the boy, which duplicated into many.

"_Water Style: Water Wall._" Said Naruto as he spewed a ton of water out in a cone, deflecting all of the kunai, or atleast stopping them a little bit.

Shinobu was in awe a massive water cone formed over her. It's fairly harmless but the surface area is quite large. To her dismay, a solid, high velocity orb-shaped water projectile flew through the wall and directly striking Shinobu. She got soaked again, and flew back a couple of meters. It hurt alot. The area was in a mist because of Naruto's water jutsu and tension was high. Naruto was wondering if he had got her. Shinobu, on the other hand, was mad she took such a big hit from her brother. From Naruto! This never happens. She instantly appears behind Naruto via Shunshin and then puts her arms around his neck from behind

"Huh?" Said Naruto in surprise with a look of fear.

"I win." Said Shinobu with a fake smile.

"I Swear I got you!" Said Naruto in an unfulfilled tone. He was sad that he had not won.

"Nope not even close." She replied with that same fake smile. "I used the substitution jutsu at the last second."

"Well why are you all wet again then? And get off me I don't want to get soaked like you."

"Too bad you lost! I want to stay like this a little longer." She said as a true and honest smile crept in. Sure, Shinobu was a little bugged that Naruto had almost beaten her. In fact she was certain that that jutsu would have knocked her out if Naruto wasn't holding back, but her love for her brother would always surpass those feelings.

"Hey listen to me! I said stop I don't want to get changed and have a shower for the SECOND time today." Said Naruto in an annoyed tone.

"Well I need to have one too, so it's only fair." She said, and smiled when an idea popped up in her head. "How about we take one together?"

"Shinobu, I told you im not a kid anymore. We can't do stuff like that anymore!" He said.

"Well why not? Don't tell me you're attracted to me." She teased.

"N-no." He replied. Shinobu pouted. "Okay it's not that your not cute… It's just that I don't know… YOU'RE MY SISTER!"

"Okay okay i was just teasing." she said. "I wouldn't want to shower with you anyways. Boys are gross."

"Whatever." Naruto said bluntly while starting to walk away into the forest."

"Hey!" Shinobu shouted. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

Shinobu was experiencing plenty of feelings. Anger, sadness, grief, anticipation, shame and envy were all on the Shinobu train. After a few minutes of sorting out this 'Train' she got up and headed home to shower.

By herself.


	5. Feelings

**Authors Note: Sup guys. I decided to try and write a longer chapter, but I found a nice spot to end it at around 4k words. I think this chapters pretty good, if not the best I've ever written. I'm not going to spoil it, but just keep in mind that this story is in fact about Naruto and his sister, Shinobu. Feel free to PM me or review the story I appreciate all of them. They really keep me motivated! Enjoy the chapter!**

Earlier this week, Shinobu fell victim to a barrage of confusing emotions. But she appeared to be fine the past few days. Her dad or Naruto definitely didn't think anything was up, but deep inside she was bothered. It was 6:30 in the morning, Shinobu was lying in her bed, clinging tightly to her fluffy crimson covers. A slight frown on her face was present as she reflected upon what happened the past week.

"_Why am I feeling like this_." She asked herself. Suddenly she heard a door slam shut. "_Must have been Naruto… I guess I could get out of bed and head for a walk. It might help._"

She flopped out of her bed like a sloth and then lazilly got dressed in a white shirt with an orange spiral In the middle , and a pair of dark blue shorts. It's getting hotter outside as the season slowly shifts towards summer. After getting dressed she headed to her dresser and picked up a hair tie. She then tiers her blonde hair back into a fluffy, voluminous ponytail. After that, she went the bathroom to wash her face and let out bodily fluids. She processes to grab a piece of bread from the kitchen, then left the house.

It was fairly pleasant, being out early in the morning. Nobody's really around and the fresh air of the morning always helps one wake up. It's brisk out, and Shinobu definitely likes it.

"_I can see why Naruto likes this so much. Maybe il'l join him once or twice._" She thought to herself, but instantly rejected the idea with a scoff. "_But sleep is definitely more important that this shit._"

It was around 20 minutes after Shinobu left her estate and she was situated around the center of the village. There was a training ground nearby that she really liked, perhaps she could head over there and practice her chakra control or something like that. After passing by the tall, stone walls of the Uchiha compound, she took a left into a pathway which lead into a small forest.

After a little bit of walking she saw a clearing off trees. That must be the training ground. But when she was about to pass the last bit of shrubbery right before the clearing, a fireball was flying right at her. Shinobu panicked a little bit, but calmed down after the fire struck the ground right in front of her. She kept going, trying to see who did this. She saw a boy with black hair wearing a dark blue shirt with white Shinobi shorts. She recolonized the person and walked up towards him.

"Sasuke-san? What are you doing here?" She questioned. The boy flinched, but was quick to turn around to face the voice. He clicked his tongue.

"What do you want?" He said in an annoyed tone. "Can't you see I'm training?"

"Aww don't be like that." She said playfully.

"Leave!" He said.

"No!" She said. "I was gonna train here. You leave, or I'll make you."

Sasuke snarled. He was mad, but he could use this opportunity to show the ninja world how powerful the Uchiha are. If he were to beat the talented daughter of the legendary fourth hokage, that would give his fallen clan more respect. And of course a victory here could lead to a victory with his brother. He then formed the ram hand sign.

"_Ninja Art: Lightning Armor." _Yelled Sasuke as his body became enveloped in a feint lightning. He then leaped at Shinobu and struck her within milliseconds after moving. Luckily, she parried his kunai solely due to very good reaction time. Afterwards, she then kicked him up in the air but to her dismay she felt quite a painful zap and then proceeded to flinch in pain..

"_I guess I can't fight close combat with him with myself, or even with my clones. They would just get popped by the zap. That jolt hurt quite a bit."_ She thought to herself. "_In that case!_"

"Shadow clone jutsu." She yelled. 4 clones appeared behind her.

"I know all your tricks! Your clones can't hurt me as long as I have this armor." He Yelled back. Shinobu snickered.

The clones started running. They were circling the black-haired boy. This boy, Sasuke was grinning. He could see. The four shadow clones each threw a kunai at Sasuke from all 4 opposite directions. He blocked them all and even caught a specific kunai with a paper bomb attached to it, and threw it back at Shinobu, who he thought was the real one since she was sitting farther back while her clones were doing all the work. The kunai exploded, leaving a puff of smoke. Shinobu had vanished. Another clone threw a kunai. Sasuke Jumped and then started weaving hand signs.

"_Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu_." He chanted.

Sasuke spewed out four fireballs into the air which ended up chasing the clones. One clones got hit. One more, then a third. It was just the real Shinobu now. She weaved some hand signs and then created a shadow clones which intercepted the fireball chasing her and there was a fairly big explosion. Sasuke used this opportunity to rush behind her and punch her, sending her flying a few meters back and shocking her. Shinobu gritted her teeth while trying to withstand the pain. She had to get serious. Although He was quick, and almost reacted a little too well to her attacks. His chakra can't last forever in that from so perhaps she could try stalling the fight. No that would be lame. Shinobu weaved some hand signs and then summoned nine shadow clones and then five more afterwards. She threw a smokescreen, obscuring vision for both parties. Well that's what she thought. Sasuke could see chakra with his abilities. The dark-haired boy grinned as he knew she fucked up. He could see four chakra signatures rush him while four more jumped at him from the air. He also caught that one had jumped very high. The clones on the ground attacked him, but he parried them perfectly. One clone landed a hit but it was minimal due to his armor and the clone killed itself due to the shock.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He chanted as he shot a wave of fire upwards, killing all four clones who attempted to pounce on him. He hasn't forgotten about the final clone on top. As soon as it was about to land above him, he prepared himself for any attack. But at that moment, he sensed 5 more chakra signatures surround him. The clone in the air landed on top of him as all other 5 clones shouted.

"Ninja Art: Needle Senbon; Garden Sprinkler Edition!"

Sasuke hit the clones who was falling on top of him. It exploded, causing him to fall onto his back and take a fair amount of damage despite being shrouded in an armor of electricity. But that wasn't the end of the attack. All of the five clones around him shrived towards the ground, and sharp needles composed of hair were being shot out everywhere. Sasuke felt helpless. He was on his back, running low on chakra all while getting pelted by sharp hair senbon. He had to focus. The needles were already penetrating skin even with his armor up. If he ran out of chakra the senbon would go deeper and maybe hit something a little more vital than surface flesh. His vision was becoming hazy. He deactivated his sharingan while putting 110% of his focus on keeping up his lightning armor. Right before going unconscious, Sasuke took a breath of relief as the last senbon struck his shoulder. All Sasuke could think about in Thai moment is that; she is still stronger than me.

With that, Sasuke's vision faded into black. And light would meet these fated, cursed eyes the next night.

It was a moonless windy, night. The entire leaf village could hear the thunder crackling in the deep, dark skies despite a drop of rain being present. It was rather frightening. Sasuke woke up to this. Loud ass wind and thunder. His back is stiff because he had been sleeping in an uncomfortable hospital bed this entire time. The hospital light flickered as he noticed the person sitting in a chair situated in a corner of his hospital room.

"_Who would be waiting for me to wake up?_" He questioned. He had nobody anymore, he was curious as to who it could be. He saw straight, perfect golden hair. And a purple glaze lofty watching him. She smiled.

"Hiiii."

Sasuke was confused, but he knew who it was. He instantly flinched back, recalling their fight. He stayed silent and let the girl continue

"Sooo... My dad is realllly mad at me and I kinda have to stay with you for a whole week starting today." She said regretfully.

"Wha- No way!" He responded. "Get lost."

This ticked off Shinobu.

"You think I want to! I'm telling you I have no choice and neither do you. You do know who my dad is right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Besides…" She said quietly while frowning. "I have nowhere else to sleep. What else am I supposed to do?

"Go sleep with your friends?" He answered.

"Minato already told all of their parents to not let me. You think I haven't tried?" She said.

"Oh whatever, just don't get in my way." Said Sasuke while getting out of the bed revealing him shirtless with some bandages sling over his shoulder and abdomen. Shinobu blushed a little bitーhe was quite toned for his age. "Umm… Do I have a shirt anywhere here?" He asked shyly.

"I don't think so. Here." She said while taking off her crimson red jacket and plopping it over his head. Shinobu was just wearing a fairly tight, white tee shirt with a black spiral in the middle of it.

They left the hospital quickly and ended up walking to Sasuke's home. Their walk towards the Uchiha compound was very enjoyable for the both of them. They chatted for a bit, but it was mostly silent, in a good way. They really started to open up to each other despite not knowing the other very well. Almost all of Sasuke's resentment for the girl who got him injured was gone. He was… Smiling. Don't get me wrong, Sasuke hated girls! They're so annoying and would always flock around him. But after thinking about it, Shinobu never did. In Fact she was always saying how he was inferior to most. He clicked his tongue.

"Is something wrong?" She asked after picking that up.

"No." he responded bluntly.

"Hey! If we're gonna do this you should cheer up a little." She said with a smile.

"Fine." He said. "Why do you not like me much… Like all the other girls?"

"Eh?" Shinobu said, taken back. "What do you mean..?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." He said a little shyly. This was getting a little too weird, even for him. "Please."

"Okay I get it! I guess it's because you always seemed so edgy." She answered.

"That's fair…" He said quietly. After 45 minutes of walking and chatting, they finally made it back to Sasuke's.

The brick walls surrounding the compound were around 5 times Shinobu's height. It had a pretty old-fashioned Japanese decorative red top. The walls were visually pleasing to look at. The Gate was extra tall but mostly resembled the same structure as the walls. Inside the walls, It was mostly filled with old-traditional japanese houses. Sasuke led her inside one of the smaller ones.

"You can stay here. I'm living in the big house by the back. Come see me if you need anything." He said with a smile. "Bye."

The door shut. Shinobu looked around the small house a little bit. There was a room to the right with a kitchen and a living room behind it. To the left there were stairs which lead to what Shinobu assumed was the bedrooms and maybe a bathroom. She took the stairs. There was a small hallway with three rooms. She opened the first one to find an fairly empty, dark room with a standard bed, a desk, a closet and some other things you'd find in a normal bedroom. But when she turned in the light she instantly noticed 3, massive cockroaches on the floor. She yelled in fear and disgust. Cockroaches are just so disgusting! She went straight to Sasuke's house and knocked. She was not even risking the chance of a cockroach going all over her in her sleep. Sasuke answered with an annoyed face.

"What is it." He said bluntly.

"Umm…" She looked at the ground. "There were bugs in that house can I sleep in another?"

"You want to change houses because of bugs?" Asked Sasuke in a disapproving tone. "_Maybe I was wrong about her being different._"

"Hey!" She said loudly. "They were cockroaches!"

"Well I don't know what else to do. That was probably one of the cleaner houses around here. I only clean this one. Sooo…" Said Sasuke.

"Okay well let me sleep with you-." She cut herself off with a flustered face. Sasuke just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. After a few seconds. "Stay… I meant to stay say."

He laughed. This girl was funny.

"You meant to stay say?" He teased.

"Hey!"

"Okay you can sleep with me if you want," He said playfully, all while continuing to laugh.

"Okay fine I will!" She let herself inside and Sasuke instantly shit up afterwards. He followed he with a confused look on his face. Shinobu walked through the house trying to find a bedroom, Sasuke following closely behind her. She slowly opened the door and it creaked loudly. Once opened, Shinobu went straight for the bed. She pulled back the covers on the side of the bed closest to the door and then lied down in bed. She patted the other side of the bed. Throughout this time, Sasuke had a face filled with bewilderment.

"_Is this chick for real?_" He asked himself. He decided to say fuck it and headed for the bed. "_I've slept with my brother before this is no big deal. She's just trying to prove a point._"

But first, Sasuke went to flick off the light switch. He then went to the other side of the bed on the opposite side of the room and pulled the covers back. He was about to get in but Shinobu stopped him.

"Stop!" She said. "Don't sleep with my jacket on. You'll get it all sweaty."

"Oh… Yeah sure." Replied the boy. He took off his shirt and threw it in a basket beside the door. He went up to his dresser and opened a drawer. He took out a white tank top and put it on. To his pleasant surprise, when he got in the covers. It was warm inside. Like extra warm. He could fall asleep instantly like this. It was peaceful. It's not like they were sharing body heat by touching. It was quite the opposite actually. They were facing the opposite direction and on the opposite edges of the bed. But something about sleeping in the same bed as a girl was relieving. Almost bringing him back into reality after thinking about revenge after all this time. He could stay like this forever. About ten minutes had passed but it felt around two.

"Sasuke-san?" Called Shinobu. "You awake?"

"Yeah." He responded.

"I'm getting really hot. I know its a little inappropriate but do you mind if I take off my leggings? They're so uncomfortable to sleep in." She asked shyly "Maybe you can lend me a pair of shorts or something for tonight until I go back home and get some clothes?"

Sasuke stayed silent for a second or two before getting up and heading to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of grey shorts and threw it at her. Shinobu smiled.

"I'm going to the bathroom. You'd better be changed by the time I'm done. He flicked back on the lights and then and closed the door from the other side. This whole series of events had been a little exciting to Shinobu. She had never done anything like this before with a boy. She's honestly surprised her dad just sent her to live alone with Sasuke. Isn't that a little indecent. But it's kinda weird because she hasn't forgotten about Naruto. He's been in her mind the whole day. She had no idea what to do about him. He's such a great brother! She finally decided to change into her shorts. Afterwards, she laid back into the bed, facing upwards and a little closer to the middle. Sasuke soon entered the room again and flicked off the lights. He noticed that Shinobu was already in bed. He didn't take much notice and just lied downーIn a similar fashion in which Shinobu was laying down. They both smiled as they felt their feet touch.

"Shinobu-san." He called after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Im glad I got to see this side of you. For the longest time I had always thought you were just an annoying stuck up rich girl, but you're actually pretty cool." Sasuke blushed under the covers.

"Same!" Shinobu smiled. "I had always thought you were some edgy prick with something against my brother."

Soon after that, the pair dozed off, into a long and blissful sleep.

* * *

Like we stated before. Shinobu isn't what you would call the early bird, so obviously Sasuke would wake up first. The birds were chirping and the wind was blowing. It was a brisk morning. A morning where even Sasuke could sleep in a little. But his habits of sleeping in were nothing in comparison to the girl he had slept with that night. He awoke, with her sleeping face right in front of his. Sasuke jumped back, but calmed down and looked at the girl in front of him shortly. He smiled.

"_She looks cute while sleeping. If only she always keeps her mouth shut like this." _He thought to himself.

He had thought about waking her up, but he already knew that she liked to sleep in due to his classmate, Naruto always complaining about it. He could play nice this time. Anyways, he was running low on groceries and since he'll have company over for the next week, he decided to head out and get food. The clock read 9:30 when he left. Thats around the time Shinobu gets up. Her eyes opened to a wooden ceiling. Definitely different from the ceiling at home. She quickly remembered what happened last night and blushed. After a few seconds she shrugged it off and decided to head home to get some stuff for the next week. When Shinobu's dad told her to stay with him for a week to make up for what she did, she kinda forgot to go back home and pack. She decided to not change back into her sweaty leggings and just left them on the floor for now. She left wearing Sasuke's shorts, a black tee-shirt accompanied by a black tee-shirt with a white spiral in the middle. She also grabbed her signature red jacket.

Once she arrived home, she opened the door which lead to her finding Minato, her dad who was sipping on some tea while talking to his sensei, Jiraiya. They were sitting across from each other on a table. The latter of the two, Jiraiya noticed the small girl enter.

"Well look who it is." Said the old man. "Did you have fun with the Uchiha brat last night?"

Minato stepped on his foot which caused him to yelp in pain.

"Pfft. No way!" She said quickly. "You think I would do something like that with him?"

"Why'd you assume I was talking about That huh?" Replied Jiraiya after recovering from Minato's blow. "Maybe I was just asking if you played some video games together or something like that.

"You're unbelievable Jiraiya." She said. Then asked Minato. "Can you believe this guy dad?"

"I sure can." He smiled. "I'm assuming you came to get some of your stuff for the week."

"Yep." She said while starting to walk towards the stairwell.

"Wait." Minato said, stopping her from going any further. "Make sure he's happy alright. He's been through a lot lately. Not only with his whole clan getting… Well you know, but that incident a few months ago as well. You owe this to him after hurting him like that. Just give him some nice company and maybe help him out every now and then. Think of it as doing me a favour."

"Okay!" She said cheerfully. Minato smiled.

Shinobu went to her room and changed into some of her normal clothes. She got a red and white bag and packed 4 sets of normal clothes and 2 sets to sleep in. The former were either basic shinobi pants or leggings. And just an assortment of tee-shirts. The latter being short shorts and a normal tee shirt. She went and got a hairbrush and her toothbrush from the bathroom, then headed back downstairs.

"Alright, as much as I want to stay here, I can't so im leaving." She said as she put on her signature puffy red jacket outlined in midnight black fluffs. "Byeeeeee."

Minato and Jiraiya waved and then the door closed. Shinobu had kinda hoped to see Naruto before she left but that's alright. She'll see him at school tomorrow. It was a 3 day week last week due to holidays so Shinobu is definitely not looking forwards to a full school week. Especially when she's this close to graduation. Naruto, on the other hand loves school. Probably because he's popular with everyone. Don't get me wrong, so is Shinobu, but she's not as nice to some classmates as he is. Naruto is this ball of happiness while Shinobu's just a lazy mess. Speaking about Naruto, he had just finished his morning training and is heading back home. He decided to try a new training field this morning. It was south of the shopping district but kinda far west of his house. It was relatively close to the hokage's tower and most of the big clan compounds. After walking for a little bit he had spotted Shinobu about 100 meters down the street holding a fairly big red and white bag. He hadn't seen her in a day or two so he was quite excited to finally see her. He started to walk towards her, but to his surprise, one other familiar face showed up. It was a boy wearing gray shinobi shorts and a blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back. He had long black hair and fair white skin. It was Sasuke. After turning onto the street he was slightly in front of Shinobu. This put Naruto on guard. To Naruto, Sasuke was just a quiet classmate who Naruto didn't care much about. But after he heard about how he tried to fight his sister, he was now an enemy. And when he saw him near Shinobu, Naruto bolted. Maybe he was going to attack her and get revenge. He had to help Shinobu. Naruto was getting close, but so was Shinobu to Sasuke. He might try to sneak attack her. What if she doesn't realize it was him. But what Shinobu did next left Naruto's mouth open.

What Naruto saw, was Shinobu, putting her arms around Sasuke and enveloping him in a bear hug from behind.


	6. Depression Stings Like a Honey Bee

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the wait. I haven't been feeling like writing for some reason. But I finally finished the chapter and its a pretty long one. The pacing has been a little slow in my opinion so soon I want Naruto and the gang to graduate the academy. I also wanted to find new powers that maybe Naruto could incorporate. This chapter is a little weird as i let my mind run freely. Like always follow, favorite and review! PM me if you want and enjoy the chapter.**

A human's mind is like a beehive. So many little honey bees(thoughts) moving in and out. But in Naruto's case, it's more like a raging hornets nest. The past couple of nights he couldn't sleep. His sister is gone for some reason, and while his dad did tell him not to worry. He's worrying. It's not like she's at school or anything like that too. The last time he saw her was that incident three days ago. Without her, things got lonely real quick. It doesn't help how the whole Ino-Shika-Cho group went on vacation to the sand. The class was a barren filled wasteland with nobody there at all. At least Kiba, one of Naruto's best friends was present during those three torturous days. But this morning, he had to leave early to help his family with some dog things which Naruto couldn't care less about. At the moment, the young blonde wanted nothing more than something stimulating. He's been stuck in this boring ass routine for 3 whole days. Most of the time in class he would just lay down on his arms and let the day slowly flow on by. Once the bell rang. He had enough. Naruto got his things and headed out. His destination: Sasuke Uchiha. To be more specific; their clan household. The air resistance going against his momentum was strong. This was most likely caused by the fact that he was going as fast as he could. Although he's not as fast as his sister, Shinobu, he is probably the second fastest in the class. He could most likely beat a chunin in a race as long as they dont know _Shunshin. _

Once Naruto arrived, he decided not to knock, but open the door right then and there. The door flung open and Naruto didn't take the time to look around everywhere as his eyes were focused on one thing and one thing alone. Shinobu. She was in the kitchen. Wearing shorts and a worn down tee shirt under an apron. It looked as if she was cooking something. After the door flung open, Shinobu peaked the corner before noticing that her brother was there. She had a face of shock right before using _Shunshin_ to vanish out of thin air.

"SHINOBUU." Yelled Naruto as he ran outside to look around. But to his surprise he found his prodigal little sister right behind him, dressed in proper clothes now. This shocked him.

"Hey…" Naruto said. "Have you been here all this time? I've missed you."

"I'm sorry bout that." She said with a frown. "And… I can't tell you. I'm sorry again."

"No! You're telling me." Shinobu clicker her tongue.

"Fine! but let's go get a drink first."

They walked to a local dango shop where Shinobu ordered 3 sticks of dango and tea for the both of them. They remained silent. Naruto barely touched his drink, while Shinobu gulped down hers with intense speeds. They were just enjoying the other company after a long three days.

"Are you going to drink that?" Asked Shinobu, pointing at Naruto's full cup. Her brother shook his head and pushed it towards her. She chugged it with a smile on her face, once done, she let out a sight of refreshment and then softly kicked Naruto's leg underneath the table. "Catch me if you can!" She said with a grin

She then grabbed the last stick of dango remaining on Naruto's plate, and then bolted. Naruto was quick to pick up, and dashed in front of the door, blocking Shinobu. This caught her off guard.

"You're not leaving so easily." He said with his arms crossed.

"Listen… Naruto!" She said, "Would you let me go if…"

"If." Naruto said strictly.

"If… I told you that." She looked down in embarassment: "I had sex with Kiba!" This left Naruto in a state of dismay while she bolted past him. Naruto soon got out of his trance and followed her. Naruto was going all out while Shinobu barely letting out a sweat. She threw the stick of dango she had in her hand while chanting "_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."_

That stick of dango replicated into at least 50 and forced jump up, landing onto the roof of some random building. He looked around, but couldn't see Shinobu anywhere. Had she lost him? Naruto tensed up while looking around for his sister, so naturally he jumped back in shock when he felt a hand tap his shoulders. He then proceeded to turn around and see Shinobu, smiling at him with a playful grin. She then let out a big, sincere smile before disappearing into a small puff of smoke. A letter took her place as it slowly fluttered down the ground. It read, "Stop looking for me. Love you." Shinobu had him fooled all along. It also said at the bottom, "P.S. I didnt have sex with Kiba (lol).

"_I knew that._" Thought Naruto with a frown. While Naruto was here, getting played by his sister. Shinobu was on the exact other side of the village, in the process of renting a hotel with someone. That person: Sasuke.

It was a gloomy walk home as it started to rain. Naruto was sad. Why would his own sister whom he loves so much do this to him? Make a fool out of him! Be a dick to him! Maybe she wasn't this nice, and cute girl he thought she was after all this time. Maybe she was a real bitch! Who knows. All Naruto knows is that he wants out. Out of this boring ass week. He wanted things back to normal. He wanted his friends to be available, and his nice sister there to welcome him home everyday. He punched a tall, stone wall. Due to his condition, he put waaay too much power into it and accidentally collapsed a part of the wall. What lays behind this stone wall? The Uchiha compound. The saddened young boy looked up, noticing how the rain had intensified. Thunder was clapping along with his rage. He began weaving hand signs. Due to this rage, Naruto had infused his chakra a differently, more violently.

"_Water Style: Liquid Bullets._" He yelled before an orb-shaped water projectile formed in front of his mouth. All of the nearby rain was directed into that orb. It grew bigger and bigger. Inside him, he even felt a surge of red chakra, which further increased Its size. It grew to roughly 3 meters(10 feet) tall. It was massive. The diameter of this ball was at least twice Naruto's height, but somehow he kept the whole orb intact. He jumped into the air, and let the ball fly straight towards the biggest house in the Uchiha compound. Despite the jutsu's original intent of shooting fast water bullets at the target, this orb was fairly lardy. It traveled slowly and glistened while defying all gravity. All the rain nearby followed this ball as it traveled, almost as if it was a black hole. All this rain which was absorbed, roughly doubled its size right before impact. This amazing sight of the impact led to Naruto giving birth to a new jutsu. It's name: _Water Style: Gravitational Water Bloom Boom Ball. _The origin of the "Water" and "Ball" part of the name is fairly obvious. So is the "Boom" as once the ball landed onto the house, a big well... boom happened. The water then went two directions. Half of its volume went up, into what looked like a massive stem of a plant, it then diverged outwards, acting as the flower to the stem. The rest of the water, flooded outwards, inflicting light damage to all other nearby houses as the water that shot up, fell back down as a nice drizzle. It was very destructive as it basically destroyed a massive house all on it's own. Naruto was taken aback as he realized what he did; a form of terroisim. He had to go. While looking back at the house he had vandalized, he sprinted back home. The dark clouds and the heavy rain could hopefully help cover for him, but he has no idea what's in store for him. This wasn't just some prank, it's a serious deal.

He was quick to open his door and get inside from the rain. He took off his orange and black jacket, and let it hang on the coat rack for a bit. He then wiped the water off of his signature orange pants with a nearby towel. (You can think of his clothing as what he wears in shippuden). He then looks around, noticing his father's wallet. He walked up to it and looked inside. He saw a whopping 100,000 yen(~900$ USD) inside. He grinned as he hatched a plan in his small and developing brain. He was going to go on a little trip. It was just what he needed. To get away from this boring ass village for a bit. Once he comes back, all of his friends should be back and maybe even Shinobu. It was now 6 pm and Naruto was ready. He created a shadow clone and ordered it: "Listen, I need you to stay here for the night. Do whatever you want but make sure that dad doesn't suspect anything. I'm going on a little vacation."

"Yes sir!" The clone said with a grin as he turned on the kettle.

Naruto put on his shoes and jacket right before leaving. It was still pouring out so he put on a black, rain cloak aswell. This will help him hide, as well as keep him dry. He shouted bye to the clone before leaving. Even though he's not as good as his sister with shadow clones, he could still perform the jutsu and keep at least 1 clone up for as long as he is awake. His escape from the village was clean as he performed some form of water jutsu to propel him over the village's walls. It was smooth sailing from here. But here's the real question. Where should he go? There's so many options. He could go north towards the land of lightning, or maybe he could head out west towards the sand or earth. East is also a valid option. Maybe he could go check out the coast or even go to land of water and visit Kirigakure. He had the money, the 100 000 yen he found in his father's walled along with his 50 000 yen of his own would be more than enough to head to kiri for a week or two. That's it! It's decided. The young blond will head to the east coast and then maybe travel to Kiri if he feels like it! He headed east while following a dirt road for a couple of hours before finally deciding to stop at a town surrounded by mountains. The rain had cleared up and you could see the gorgeous sun setting behind the glorious hills. He looked around for a bit before finding a restaurant dubbed "Moe's."

"_This will do." _He thought to himself while some drool's leaking out of his mouth. He was very hungry after running for a little over 4 hours. Not to mention he didnt have lunch since his sister ate all of his dango. He walked in and sat down, then looked at the menu and decided to order the jumbo gyoza miso ramen.

"Excuse me." He called as a cute waiter in a maid outfit walked towards him.

"Would you like to order..." She said with a skeptical look on her face. "Where are your parents?" She questioned.

"Oh… umm they told me to go and eat some food while they shop." He said slowly, regretting not using the transformation jutsu before entering.

"Alright. Just make sure you go back to them as soon as you're done here." She said with a smile. "Let me ask you again, what would you like to order."

"I'll take the jumbo gyoza miso ramen with extra toppings." He said excitedly.

"Coming right up!" Said the brunette as she left to go into the kitchen. The restaurant had a nice vibe to it. It had wooden walls with a white ceiling. The floor was composed of gray tiles. Naruto was situated on a wooden chair in front of a small wooden table for two. There were normal tables, but there were also more japanese styled floor-leveled tables where customers could sit on little cushions placed on the floor called zabutons. This lets customers be able to be at the same level as some of these shorter tables. There was a main bar, with some alcohol behind it on shelves and a cash register on the bar itself. The wooden tables were situated in the middle of the room and Naruto's table was right in front of this bar. The floor leveled ones were more towards the edges of the building.

"So what are you doing here for real kid?" Asked the man behind the bar.

"What do you mean?" replied Naruto

"You may fool my cute little Ayase, but you can't fool me." Laughed the man. He was wearing a dark blue yukata which went down to his thighs where he had black pants underneath. The top of his yukata was open exposing an olive green shirt. His hair was brown and had a rough face. He had a scruffy beard and appeared to be in his late forties or early fifties.

"Are you moe?" Asked Naruto?

"That's me." laughed the man.

"What's so funny?" Questioned Naruto with a confused look on his face.

"It's nothing brat. It's just me being stupid." Said the man as he stopped his hearty laugh. "So for real though kid, what's up? You can talk to me."

"Ehhh. Fine!" Said Naruto. "I'm going on a little vacation. But don't worry about me, I'm strong!

"Oh yeah? And how is a little brat like you strong?" The old man questioned.

"I'm a ninja!" Replied Naruto enthusiastically

"Well I dont see your headband." Laughed the man.

"Hey I can prove it." pouted Naruto as he put out a hand sign jutsu.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._" Said Naruto as 4 clones appeared behind him. The man was taken aback. "And get this: These clones aren't just illusions, they're the real thing!" a clone went up to the man and put out his hands for a high five. The man did so and was surprised to see the kid wasn't lying.

"So what else can you do? If you show me something cool I'll put your meal on the house." Said the man.

"Really! You mean it." Said Naruto with gleam in his eyes.

"Yep!" replied the man. "I think shinobi are cool, and you dont get to see them too often in a small town like this."

"Alright watch this!" Said Naruto as he put out a hand sign. A puff of smoke appeared, when it faded he had transformed into a hot and beautiful woman. She had no clothes on, but this form of smoke was covering her private parts. Her hair was blonde and straight, exactly like his sister's: Shinobu. Something different from the person he transformed to, and his sister, is the transformation's height. She had a solid 6 inches on Shinobu. Another feature which stood out was… Let's just say voluptuousness. Her ass and breasts were in a completely different league. This, along with the no clothes part, had every man in the restaurant stairing. Naruto soon turned back into his original form.

"How's that?" He said,

"Great." Said the man with a massive thumbs up. "You pass with flying colours."

Naruto had a massive grin on his face. First off he managed to get away from Konoha, but now he gets free food for a mere transformation jutsu. His food soon came and it looked delicious. It was a massive bowl of ramen with gyoza(dumplings). It also had traditional ramen toppings such as chashu pork, bamboo, Gooey eggs and of course narutomaki.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Asked the waiter before leaving. This got Naruto's attention. He pointed at the bar. To be more specific, the alcohol.

"I want some of that!" Said Naruto. The waiter looked at the bartender with a concerned look, but the man gave a massive smile directed to Naruto as he grabbed a bottle of sake and handed it to the kid.

"Make sure not to drink it all tonight. You're still just a brat." Said the man. Naruto's face lit up.

"I've always wanted to try this stuff at home, but my stinking dad wouldn't let me." Said Naruto.

"Well just make sure you don't tell him about this when you go see him after this." Said the bartender with an emphasized smile, knowing full well the truth but playing into the kid's lies. Naruto smiled back knowing this as well.

"I sure won't."

Naruto finished his meal before saying goodbye to the man. He had drunk approximately ⅓ of the bottle before putting it into his backpack. He soon ran into a cheap looking hotel where he decided to stay the night.

It was currently 7 am. Let's just say Naruto had an amazing sleep. First off, he was exhausted from all that running. But he was also extremely satisfied from the grub he ate the prior night. He had packed a few cereal bars into his bag and decided to eat 2 of them before leaving his room and checking out. It was a beautiful morning which left no traces of the massive storm from the night before. He decided to get going nice and early as it would be 2 more full days of traveling before he reaches the coast.

* * *

The next day, or two days after he left Konoha, he had arrived. The coast! He had been following this old, and unused looking dirt road for the last hour or so and it led to a bewildering discovery. There was an island a little bit off the coast, maybe 100 meters of water of travel to reach it. But what's special about this island is that there were these massive stone buildings which now, are laying there in ruin. This island gave off an apocalyptic vibe as Naruto got closer to the shore. He was interested. What surprised Naruto the most, was how once he got to a little wooden dock on the mainland, a massive, glowing chain appeared and latched itself onto the dock and went all the way to the island, connecting them. It's almost as if the island was trying to lead Naruto to it. It was compelling. He decided to run across the chain. It led to another dock, this time being composed of some type of rock or stone. The young boy started exploring the island, but jumped when another similar looking chain emerged from the ground and led to a building which was intact unlike the others. He was starting to get creeped out a little bit. The building was massive. It resembled a castle to some extent. It was around a 3 minute walk from where Naruto is currently situated. He approached the building, and once inside, there was a massive rectangular shaped room with super tall ceilings. A gorgeous, glass chandelier rested in the middle of the room. The front door was on the skinny side of the rectangle, across the whole room there stood a throne. Carpet was connecting the front door to this chair. This carpet, intersected with another which leads to 2 smaller rooms situated on the long sides of the rectangle. Naruto walked across the massive room. After taking a few steps down the rugged, red carpet, a chain came out from the wall above the door, displacing a torch. This scared the boy a little bit as the fire on the torch nearly hit him before getting put out once hitting the cold, hard stone floor beside the carpet. This chain leads down the carpet and to the throne. Now this peeked Naruto's interest. Maybe there's some hidden treasure there or something.

Once at the chair, Naruto looked around. He found nothing of interest. All that's there is just a dusty and old chair. There was nothing under it as it was connected to the ground, nothing around it either. Just some rubble and empty space. This whole building was extremely barren.I It's just an open, stone room with a throne at the end of it. Was Naruto in a genjutsu or something like that? This seems a little too weird for his tastes. Naruto decided to take a seat in the throne, but when he did the chain started pulling on it. This chain was connected from the wall to the top of the thorne, and once it started pulling, it ripped the thorne from the ground and sent Naruto flying back onto the carpet. Below the throne, lied a little, cubic hole. Naruto was taken aback. Maybe there is treasure. He decided to lie down on his stomach and take a look down the hole. Pitch black. He got a flashlight from his bag and pointed it down. He saw glossy tiles. Squeaky clean as some would say. This whole situation was far too confusing for Naruto. What is this? Secret ruins of a fallen society, an epic, barren castle, a secret room underneath a throne. He had to go down!. He could manage to get back up if needed. He jumped down the small hole and it closed behind him. Naruto fell roughly 4 meters (~13 feet). As soon as he fell, candles situated on the walls around the room lit up. This room was a perfect square. It was around 10 meters by ten meters in length. It had glossy, white tiles which acted as flooring. cobblestone as walls and the ceiling was a form of gray stone. In Front of Naruto, laid a dark, wooden table. Here lies a scroll. He picked it up and read it.

"_Greetings descendant of the Uzumaki clan. You might be wondering what this place is. But do not worry about that as we are aged and have passed on. Do not concern yourself with what this place is, but concern yourself with what the future holds. This scroll is the key to our future. It holds everything. Our clan was renowned for our fuinjutsu, we have set seals all around the island to someday lead a clansman here before our demise. We want the Uzumaki to be strong once again! This scroll contains the key to unlocking our kekkei genkai. Infuse your chakra with the seal below to gain access to our adamantine. Infuse your chakra, to get our Uzumaki lineage. Use the seal, to bring pride to our old and deceased clan!"_

Naruto was now staring at the scroll, contemplating if this is a trap or the real thing. What is this Uzumaki clan? The boy'snever heard of it before. Apparently they're good at fuinjutsu, but the scroll said that these chains would lead a clansman here. Naruto's a Namikaze. Naruto Namikaze, not Uzumaki! Naruto thought to himself, "_Might as well try the seal, maybe I can get some cool power or something. They did say kekkei genkai._" The blonde let his chakra flow into the seal located at the end of the scroll. A glowing chain emerged from Naruto's right hand and started coiling itself around him from his feet to his head. Naruto… Felt powerless. He was slowly fading away. His eyes closing, then opening only just to close again. Light was becoming darkness. Ultimately; lights out.

Naruto's back was wet. At first, he thought it was just sweat. But let's say it was a little bit more than just bodily fluids. He was laying down in murky water. It was somewhat similar to the landscape he experienced 5 months ago. He remembered that day vividly. The fox. Is he here in these murky and dark sewers? Or is this just a different dream? Naruto got up and started moving. He walked in a random direction, knowing all well he will end up finding the fox sooner or later. The echo was so powerful you could hear the water splashing throughout the entire sewer as he takes his steps. After walking for around a minute, Naruto saw a ceiling light turn on out of the blue once he got to an intersection. The fox was leading Naruto towards him. Soon, Naruto arrived. The tall room was just as he remembered. Massive prison bars holding back the beast, dim lighting, murky waters. Naruto looked at the cage in awe while walking a little closer to the cage. Naruto kept his distance, recalling last time when the fox tried to attack him with its c;aws..

"What do you want fox?" Called Naruto once close enough.

"**You think I would bother to bring you here?**" Replied the fox from deep within it's cage. You still couldn't see the massive orange fox through the dark shroud present in the cage. After a second or two, two massive red cat eyes appeared in the air. Naruto took a step back while realizing how big this thing actually was.

"Yes, I obviously don't want to be here so it must be you." Said Naruto calmly.

"**Listen brat, go away im trying to sleep.**" Said the fox.

"How?" Asked the young blonde. "How can I leave?"

"**Fine come here…**" Said the fox alluringly. Naruto gulped a little bit before stepping up. He had reached the bars and put his hands on the large steel cylinders.

"Okay now what?" Asked Naruto.

"**Closer."**

"Are you kidding me?" Said Naruto in disbelief. This massive beast wanted Naruto to go inside the prison bars with him. I mean sure he could slip through them, but that thing still is scary. After a few seconds of weighing the risks, the blonde decided to comply and get inside the cage with the fox. The lights suddenly turned on exposing the massive, orange furred fox. That thing was at least 50 meters(165 feet) tall. It was towering over Naruto.

"**Why do you come this close to me brat?**" Asked the fox. "**Aren't you afraid?**"

"Why would you think I'm afraid of a wimp like you?" Replied Naruto. The beast roared while Naruto took a step back in fear. The beast then swiped his massive paw at Naruto. The boy couldn't move, as the fear inside him prevented him from doing so. Thankfully, right before the paw hit, a multitude of chains erected from the ground and surrounded the beast. His paw was stopped right before it hit Naruto. The claw even slashed Naruto's forehead a little bit, leaving a scratch. Naruto, with his eyes closed, finally opened them to see a massive and still paw right in front of him.

"**KUSHINA!**" The beast roared. Soon after, Naruto felt 2, womanly arms wrap around him from behind.

"It's okay now…" She hushed. Naruto was confused. Who was this? All he knows for sure is that he appreciated the love. After around 20 seconds of this embracement, the massive beast screamed. Naruto moved this woman's hands off of him and turned around. She had a solid 5 inches of height on him and had long, crimson red hair contrasting his bright yellow. She wore a white blouse under a loose green dress.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned.

"Well…" She looked down, thinking on what to say. "I guess you could say I'm your mom."

"Mom?" Answered Naruto in shock. "Aren't you dead?" Kushina just looked at him sympathetically.

"Well… I guess you could say I am dead." She stopped. "But I'm also here, sealed inside of you!"

"What?" Naruto was confused. Kushina put her hands on Naruto's shoulders and smiled at him.

"Listen." Her smile stopped. "When your father sealed the kyuu-"

"**KUSHINAAA UNDO THESE DAMNED CHAINS!**" Yelled the massive, subdued fox.

"Let's go somewhere a little more pleasing." Whispered the red haired woman. She grabbed Naruto's wrist and walked back in the direction of where Naruto came from. Instead of the sewers which were there before, there was just a lone, little hallway maybe 3 meters tall and 4 meters wide. Kushina led Naruto through it, and while walking down it, Naruto saw a faint light at the end. Naruto's face lit up as once they reached the end of the hallway, the dark and small hallway opened up to a massive, vast and beautiful grassy plain. It was endless. Just infinite fluffy, grassy fields. But there was one contrast; A lone hill laid in what seemed to be the middle of the room. On Top of this hill: One singular tree. Kushina, still holding Naruto's wrist, walked up to the massive oak tree and then Kushina proceeded to sit down on her knees. Her back against the tree. It was a beautiful view as the sun shone across the endless grassy field. The bright blue sky was vibrant, accompanied by fluffy white clouds to contrast it.

"So where was i?" Kushina said while putting a finger on her chin, exerting a cute thinking face. "Oh right! So... basically when your father sealed the fox inside of you, he also sealed all of my remaining chakra inside of you."

"So what does that mean?" Asked Naruto, still confused.

"Well… Originally, it should have meant that I could be able to see you once when youre all grown up…" Kushina stopped. "But it seems that something happened with my chakra. It fused with the fox so I'm kind of just here now."

"Well that's great!" Exclaimed Naruto. "So can I see you whenever I want now?

"Well I suppose so… But there's one thing that concerns me." Said Kushina.

"What is it… Mom?" They both smiled.

"Although you probably would be able to see me everytime you come here," She paused. "I have access to all your thoughts and feelings. Are you really okay with that? Because if not you're going to have to seal me somehow. I can help dont worry, I just don't want to be ruining my son's privacy just for lil ol me to live." She said sadly.

"Well of course it's worth it!" Yelled Naruto, holding his mother's hands. "It's not like it matters anyways cuz it's not like you're going to tell anyone."

Kushina let out a cheerful smile after hearing her son's words. Although she was happy to finally see her son after all this time, it's still a little strange seeing him. Kushina died at the tender age of 23, It feels a little weird to be talking to a kid who's only ten years younger than you as your son. It's probably the same for Naruto, plus you have to add the fact that he had just met his mother for the first time, so naturally, he should be a little skeptical.

"So?" Blurted out Naruto. Kushina patted the ground, inviting Naruto to sit in front of her. He gladly accepted as he sat down, cross legged in front of his beautiful mother. Kushina started playing with Naruto's hair.

"You know… You look so much like your father." She said.

"Yeah I get that a lot hehe." He replied." You look alot like Shinobu too except for your hair color. I can see where she got her looks from."

"How is she anyways? Tell me about her." She asked curiously.

"Well… First off, She's really popular! She's friends with basically everyone and is always smiling." Naruto paused. "She's also really strong. Way stronger than me." Kushina shed a tear. Naruto noticed it.

"What's wrong… Mom?" Asked Naruto a little uncomfortably, it's still weird to call someone his mother after all this time.

"Nothing." She said while wiping the lone tear off her right cheek. "I'm just so glad you two are doing so well."

"Wait a sec, can't you figure out all this stuff already?" Asked Naruto. "I thought you knew all my memories and stuff like that."

"Well starting now." She stated. "Something activated my chakra just a little bit ago., I was planning on waiting until the perfect time to talk to you so i have no idea what you've been up to."

"_I wonder if it's that seal thingy that activated her chakra?". _Thought Naruto to himself.

"What seal thingy?" Questioned Kushina.

"Wha?!" Exclaimed Naruto. "How'd you know I thought that?"

"I told you. I know everything you think about and experience from now on." She frowned.

"Oh…" Naruto groaned. "Whatever just don't read my thoughts out loud like that it creeps me out." He chuckled. "Besides that, it's fine. Really!"

"Alright. I wouldn't want to be a bad mom and intrude on my son like that without him knowing of it ya know?" She laughed, then her face got a little more serious. "What was this seal you were thinking of?"

"Umm… About that." Said Naruto with a worried gaze, Kushina looked at him curiously.

"Promise me you wont be mad." Kushina nodded her head, agreeing to his terms.

"Okay." Said Naruto. "I kinda ran away from home to take a little "Vacation" you know? I was planning to go to the land of water right. But then I found this area, it was a little island off the east coast of the land of fire, and it had all of these fallen, crumbled and eroded buildings on it. These random chains appeared and acted as a bridge for me to the island. They then guided me to the one building which is still intact: This one. Inside I found a hidden room which had a scroll which stated it was the key to unlocking this "Uzumaki" clan's kekkei genkai. So naturally, I infused chakra with a seal on this scroll to maybe get a shot at getting a cool power. Here I am now. Where is this anyway?"

"Okay… Do you know what the Uzumaki clan is? Did your father tell you?" Asked Kushina.

"Umm they are a clan... I don't know." Responded Naruto. Kushina frowned.

"Are you sure your father didn't tell you." She said with a tint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Said Naruto

"Really…" She sighed, but then she let a slight smile pass through. "You know what there must be a reason why Minato-kun hasn't told you yet, I'll respect his decision."

"What are you talking about? Is there something I should know?" Asked Naruto.

"Nothing, my dear." She said gently. "Forget about it." She smiled. "Let's get you out of here I guess. You're probably lying unconscious in some weird place. I'll talk to you again later okay?"

"Wait-" Exclaimed Naruto before dust started surrounding him. He had no idea what was happening but it felt like he was being suffocated. He felt as if the dust was not just in his lungs, but his entire circulation system. He felt horrendous. He felt consumed. After ten seconds of this painful experience, his consciousness faded out into nothingness for the second time today.. The young blond boy soon woke up, and found himself where he was before: A small, hidden room under the ruins. He looked around, examining the area with the hopes of finding a way out. There was a bookshelf in a corner of the room which he hadn't looked at yet, so he decided to take a look at it for two reasons. One of them is to find a way out while the other is to learn more about this "Uzumaki clan." When Naruto took out the first book, there was nothing inside. Hundreds of blank pages. Naturally, Naruto was confused. He took out another book. Blank. Nothing inside. Another one: Blank. He didn't bother to check the rest of them after looking at a few more, but instead tried moving the bookcase. Naruto still was just a 12 year old boy, but he was fairly strong and he could easily move that bookcase if his physical attributes were enhanced by his chakra. He moved the towering bookcase without a sweat as he found a seal behind it. It was a little piece of paper, with some kanji written on it. Since he was trapped, he decided to pull it off the wall.

The ground started shaking, the ceiling crumbling. A face of extreme worry was present on Naruto's face. What could he do? Nothing. Soon, the ceiling collapsed, and Naruto lost consciousness for the third time today after getting hit in the head by a falling rock. There he lays, unprotected and vulnerable. What will come of Naruto? And what is this Uzumaki clan?


End file.
